


Koh

by miminto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, Koh by 92914, M/M, Short One Shot, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miminto/pseuds/miminto
Summary: When Johnny learned that the captain of the basketball team doesn't know how to skateboard, he offers to teach him how to. Fluff and cuteness ensues.





	Koh

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to skateboard either. Did it a few times because I don't own a skateboard lol
> 
> Song: Koh by 92914

  
Johnny walked to the skate park with a bright smile on his face where he and Jaehyun agreed to meet at. Even though it was already summer, the skate park was relatively empty. Perhaps it’s still early in the morning and everyone had the same idea to sleep late. He didn’t really care. Besides, Jaehyun had said he was thankful for being a morning person because no one should know that the captain of the basketball team couldn’t skateboard. The subject came up while they were enjoying not-so-authentic Chinese food at Panda Express. Jaehyun asked him if he was doing anything interesting and he told him that he would go to the skatepark sometimes when the heat isn’t too bad. Which lead him to learn that the fit and athletic Jung Jaehyun knows nothing about skateboarding. Right after he learned about that fact, Johnny offered to teach him the basics of skateboarding. And that’s how it all started. A skateboard date on a Wednesday morning. Fantastic.

“Hey, Jae!” He noticed the familiar pink haired boy approaching him and waved cheerfully.

“What’s up! Got a good night sleep?”

“Yeah! What about you?”

“It was okay. Let’s just say I was nervous about today.”

“What do you have to worry about? You’re the most athletic guy I know! Plus, we won’t be doing any tricks yet. You’re just gonna learn how to skate.”

“....I guess.”

Johnny grinned and handed his skateboard to Jaehyun. He would’ve brought his protective gears but they were far too small for a 6-foot man like Jaehyun.

“Thanks. Are we starting right away?”

“Of course. We’re here to skateboard are we not?”

“Right.” Jaehyun placed the skateboard on the floor and put one of his feet on it, “I don’t know, man. What if I fall and hurt myself? Or even break a bone that could possibly ruin my basketball career?”

Johnny thought that Jaehyun’s worries were completely reasonable. An athlete’s body is the most important thing to them. But he genuinely wanted Jaehyun to learn how to skateboard. Nothing flashy, just the basics. They were both busy during finals and it’s been so long since they had a ‘real’ date.

“I’m not here to let you get injured. Just hold my hand until you feel safe enough. I’m here if you need me.”

Jaehyun looked up to Johnny with a hesitant expression. He didn’t want to seem like a coward in front of the taller boy. However, that tension soon dispersed when Johnny gave his hand a light squeeze. Johnny’s honey eyes were brimming with reassurance and that was enough to make Jaehyun regain his confidence.

 

_In those eyes of you_

_Glowing like the stars_

_I just want to take a walk with you._

_Slowly_

 

So Johnny held tightly onto Jaehyun’s hands and helped him stand still on the board. He still remembered the first time he learned how to skateboard. He was still a kid back then, just a tiny (still bigger than boys his age) kid in elementary. It felt like he could fall off or the board might just fly off at any moment. It also didn’t help that the ground was concrete. That’s why he wanted to make Jaehyun feel as safe as possible so he won’t be scared when they decide to do this again.

“Okay, I think I can do it.” Jaehyun nodded.

Johnny tried to keep his excitement to a bare minimum when Jaehyun placed his other foot on the board. The star athlete was doing a good job at standing still. He expected nothing less and he was sure that he had a stupid smile on his face. But who cares right? He’s helping Jaehyun out of his comfort zone.

“Great. So now we can start moving. You can let go of my hands whenever you want.”

“All right.”

Jaehyun kicked the ground and the board started moving. Johnny made sure Jaehyun doesn’t lose his balance. When Jaehyun found the spot on the board he felt the most stable, he started to loosen the grip on Johnny’s hand.

“W-wait. Before I let go, how do you change direction?”

“To steer, just lean on the side you want to go. But don’t put lean too far though, or you’ll fall.”

“Okay… Okay.” The pink haired boy took a deep breath and slowly let go.

He immediately felt that cold feeling when Johnny’s warm hands were out of his reach. It was scary for him to be on a moving board which he had little control of. This was different from riding a bike where he has his hands to help with the direction and it was so, so different from running with his feet. It felt dangerous but at the same time––free.

 

_Nothing like this view_

_I get to see you here_

_You’re the one that I can see it_

_So clearly_

 

“How are you feeling? Better? It wasn’t so bad right?” Johnny was walking at a fast pace next to Jaehyun. Looking out and making sure he doesn’t fall and hurt himself.

“Yeah, it’s not as scary as I thought it was. It feels a little weird not to hold onto anything though.”

Jaehyun kicked the ground again to gain some speed. He felt a lot more comfortable than when they first started. He also didn’t have to concentrate that much as he was able to hold a conversation while skateboarding without a problem.

“See?! I knew you could do it. You’re always so good at learning new things, especially if it has anything to do with sports or working out.”

Johnny was incredibly proud. Jaehyun was always good at these kinds of things. One might even call him a genius or a prodigy. There is no sport that Jaehyun can’t do. Bowling, tennis, water polo, cross country, you name it. Jaehyun had conquered them all.

Jaehyun gave Johnny a little smile. Everything was easier because the taller boy was here with him, encouraging him through every step.

 

_You are the sunrise_

_I’ll be your sunset_

_You be my moonlight_

_I’ll be your sky_

 

“Try turning right. You seems to get the hang of it now,” Johnny suggested. Since Jaehyun was getting better each minute, he thought it was the right time to take it to the next level.

“Here I go.”

Now Jaehyun was going faster. Johnny had to jog a little fast if he wanted to stay at the same pace as Jaehyun. It was a little silly to gloss over this moment even though they were only skateboarding, well one of them was, but neither of them cared. It was a sweet little moment they got to share at an empty skate park.

After a while, they decided to take a break and sit at a spot under the shade outside the skateboarding area.

“Do you think I’ll be able to do tricks? I don’t really know what kind of tricks there are but I’ve seen really cool ones and they look hard.”

“I don’t think you should be doing tricks right now,” Johnny paused, realizing what he said could be taken the wrong way, “Don’t get me wrong though. I know you can definitely do tricks but it isn’t worth the injuries that you might get. I also don’t want the school or the basketball team planning a homicide if I were to get you injured. You’re basically their star.”

“That’s true. ” They laughed.

Suddenly, Johnny stood up and took the skateboard with him.

“Wanna see me do some tricks? I can’t let you do them but I can show you.”

“Are you taking this chance to show off your mad skills?” Jaehyun eyed him suspiciously.

“Maybe.” Johnny shrugged with a smug smile, “I should at least show you something today.”

“Break a leg.” Jaehyun laughed.

Johnny placed the skateboard down on the ground, “See that little rail?” He pointed.

“Yeah. Are you gonna do one of those tricks where you glide on it?”

“Yep.”

Without a thought, Johnny sped to the rail, did a little hop, and elegantly glide on the rail. He didn’t forget to do a little spin before making a perfect landing. It was short but precise.

 

_You’ve always been my home_

_There’s nothing like you_

_You just take me to a place_

_where it’s so high_

 

“Woah!” Jaehyun exclaimed loudly. He placed his hands on his mouth to keep himself from uttering such a loud sound again. He felt nervous when Johnny was on the rail and relief when the taller boy landed. What he saw took him through a rollercoaster ride. “That made me more nervous than it should have,” Jaehyun said as he jumped up to his feet.

“Hahaha, were you worried that I was gonna fall?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jaehyun stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Have you ever seen those compilations of skateboard fails? They’re horrifying.”

“I’ve seen plenty and went through some nasty injuries myself. No pain, no gain. Do you want to practice again?”

“That show you did has inspired me, so yes.”

Johnny kicked the skateboard towards Jaehyun and the pink haired boy stopped it with his right foot.

“Neato.”

“That word gotta go. It’s lame and old.” Johnny chuckled but he really meant what he said.

“It never gets old.” Jaehyun shook his head and grinned.

“It did. For, like, years now.”

“If people can dab in 2019, then I can say neato whenever I want. My case stands.”

“You’ve….got a point.” Johnny raised both his hands in defeat.

 

_I wonder how we grow_

_Till we go grey and small_

_We just take a look_

_and stars go pairing_

 

Jaehyun stood straight on the board and Johnny assumed his position right next to Jaehyun.

“Want to hold hands?”

“Haha, sure.”

They held hands again, this time, however, their fingers intertwined.

“You know.. I didn’t notice it earlier because I was too busy thinking about your safety but...” Johnny held back a smile, “When you stand on the board, I can stare at your face without having to look down.”

“Are you calling me—a 6-foot man—short?? I am offended.” Jaehyun pretended to gasp.

Johnny chuckled at Jaehyun’s overreaction.

“No, I’m saying it’s easier to kiss you now.” He smiled sweetly.

“I could say the same.” Jaehyun smiled back.

 

_You are the sunrise_

_I’ll be your sunset_

_You be my moonlight_

_I’ll be your sky_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

"Enjoy the satisfaction that comes from doing little things well. “

— H. Jackson Brown Jr.

 


End file.
